Dot Hack Grimm Invasion
by Sora Revan
Summary: The World is a popular MMORPG. With every crisis created by The World they created a new iteration. First was R1, Then R2, The most recent was RX, and now RΩ was made. The supposed last installment of the world. The Game had been at peace since its release, but that only lasted a short time. A new yet, old plague of the world has returned. Grimm and an old enemy combined. How? Why?


Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or The .Hack Franchise. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Animation and .Hack is owned by CyberConnect 2 and Bandai Namco (Though I Own the Original Characters). Please support the Official Release.

* * *

Ohayo if morning Konichiwa if later. I, Sora the Author, have returned for my way too long of a hiatus. Getting out of High School and joining adulthood is as hard as I thought it would be, but now that things have settled down for a little while, I can return to "The World" of writing (See what I did there. If not, I guess you're here for the RWBY part). Well now that that spiel is over and done with, I have wasted enough of your time (sorry about that) ... NOW ON TO THE STORY!

(BTW **PC** means _**Player Character**_. I know it is common knowledge to some, but I do know someone whom didn't know so I thought it would be best to provide this information.)  
 **Edited by: KuroMaster (The Great one who didn't know what PC meant)**

* * *

 _ **.Hack/Grimm Invasion Chapter 0: Visitors from Remnant:**_

 _POV Unknown:_

 _Remnant is a dangerous place. Humans, Nature, and even Grimm can harm you. That was what it was like when I was in That World. Things had changed since I had left for this new Utopia that I live in. Grimm had disappeared and the mass populace of That World became accustomed to a life of safety without that threat. All they had to worry about was the destructive force of themselves... until the day that Grimm appeared once more. Before then My New "World" was plagued by them. I fought them until they disappeared from this Utopia of mine. Many of them began to leave this World through the many Chaos Gates from all around "The World". What came of it, was a World that became lost in time to many, becoming the center of attention not only online, but also a World that I had once called home. Remnant... Why must you plague me even now? I left you behind. The pain, the sorrow, the humiliation. Why must it follow?_

* * *

An eccentric Man in Grey walks onto a cliff beside Desolate Field full of Grimm readying his sword. "This is it! Finally, we can find out where they are coming from!" The man shouted, voice full of vigor and strength.

A strong Woman in a black dress walks up besides the man. "Yes, Brother. When we know this we will be ten steps ahead of the enemy!" She says to him with a passionate and strong grin.

The man turned to a meek looking Woman behind him. "You going to be okay in there?" He asks, worried about the woman.

The woman looked up at him. "Of course, I am not only doing this for me, after all." Though she was nervous, she sent the man a confident grin, ready to even throw her life away for her loved ones to survive.

The man delicately smiled at the shorter woman. "Alright, be safe." He very nearly whispered to her, resulting in a warm smile from her.

"You sound just like my husband. Don't worry; I will be fine."

As she said that another man with tanned skin poked her in the arm. "Hey, what's a husband good for if he's not worrying?" He wore a goofy smile as he said this.

She smiled at him lovingly. "I don't know, maybe a Courage Booster?"

He shrugs, his smile never fading. "I will worry either way, but know I still believe in you."

She hugs him. "Good. Belief is all I need."

The other two just look at them with a disapproving gaze.

They look at one another then let go of the other, an embarrassed smile on their lips.

She then walks in front of the small group and shouts at the top of her lungs: "NOW THAT THE SCENTIMENTS ARE OVER, LET'S FIGHT!"

The Others who hadn't pulled out their weapons yet, did so and all of them shouted back, as if roaring at the Heavens above. "LETS WIN THE FIGHT FOR THE PEOPLE OF REMNANT!"

* * *

Once the shout faded from the skies themselves, they jumped from the cliff, ready to fight for everyone in this world they call home.

Once off the cliff, they landed while striking the Enhanced Grimm that had been waiting for them from below with their respective weapons. The crowd of them began to disappear.

The eccentric man struck every enemy around him in a frenzy. "Everyone make it down okay?!" he shouted as he struck down yet another Grimm.

His sister shouted back, somewhere to his left. "Don't worry about us, as long as Whites okay the mission is a go!" At that moment, he saw one of the many Enhanced Grimm approaching his sister from the behind, and she had yet to sense it.

He spun in his step, and ran towards his sister and blocked an Enhanced Grimm that resembled an Ursa, with steam guns penetrating it's back, that was coming for her head, with his sword. "Yeah, but if we aren't alive she won't make it!" he said back to her, as he pushed the Grimm back, and drove his blade through its neck.

She gave him a dirty look, then continued to fight, moving more vigilant than before.

The other two were fighting the crowds of Grimm without even talking. They seemed to be far more in sync then the others were. They fought side by side without a second thought looking for a perfect opening.

Their battle took out many of the enemy, but they kept appearing from portals opening too far for them to get to, before the portal closed, but just close enough to get the Grimm close enough to surround them.

All of them created a circle around the meek looking girl to protect her from all of them.

The tanned man looked at the others. "What are we going to do? I know she is fast, but not that fast." His voice was one of hurry and nervousness. His heart beat fast, and he panted with each breath he made, as fatigue began to kick in. His weapon was hung slightly lower than his regular stance, showing that he was beginning to tire from the constant fighting.

The eccentric man, now becoming worried as the situation started to become more and more grim, looked around the area, trying to make a desperate plan. It took him nearly a minute to come up with one, but he was a little too late, as his sister began to strike back against the Grimm, creating an opening to go through. He shrugged his shoulders and the rest of them ran through the opening to get a more open area to fight in.

The meek looking girl looked over to her and smiled. "Good job, your swordsmanship is as good as ever." She complimented the woman.

She looked at her, smiling happily. "Thanks, but it's not over till you get to that other world." She spoke, as she cut a Grimm that tried to attack her from the side in half.

As they ran, the Grimm began to surround them once again, but with newer types of Grimm appearing out of the portals.

They all looked for places that may give openings for a portal to open, but it was to no avail.

The Strong woman looked at her scroll to see the time and their aura levels, and as she did so, she bit her lower lip. "We are getting close to red and it is already time, so where are our reinforcements!?"

The meek looking girl looked at their options and it hit her, much like a speeding bullet through the chest. "Guys." She spoke, getting their attention. "We need to take out the enemy directly to the Northwest of us. After that we can..."

She was stopped before she could finish, from a random bullet flying at her and scraping her face. Once that had hit her, the Enhanced Grimm became more aggressive, the closer they were to her. They surrounded her alone making sure she had no escape route. Though she kept attacking the Grimm with her weapon, they kept appearing with no stop in sight.

The other Huntsmen and Huntresses with her kept attacking as much as they could to get through to her, but their now more aggressive attack had them beat half to death just by looking in their direction. They could only imagine how much damage was put upon the girl in the center.

The situation became worse by the second, with not even a single opening and no shortage of Grimm of all types. The mission felt as if it was going to fail before it could really begin, until they saw ships in the sky and Atlesian Knight-130 falling into the space where the meek girl was defending herself and attacked the enemy as best as they could. Though they were ripped to pieces, they successfully managed to create an opening for her to slip through.

She ran out as fast as she could, and made her way back to her team.

The tanned man grabbed her and looked at her wounds while the others were protecting them, a worried look in his eyes as he scanned her body up and down. "Are you alright!?" he very nearly shouted.

She shook her head in response, a small smile on her face. "Yeah… Listen I need you to get me to the outer part of this area. After that I need someone to fling me toward a portal - I can do the rest..."

The Tanned man shook his head, interrupting the girl. "Alright. Let's see if we can even do this."

She smiled at him. "Don't forget what you said." She reminded him, to which he nodded his head.

"I didn't. I will believe in you till the end of time."

After he said that, he blasted the nearby Grimm with his weapon and picked her up, running toward the outer area. Their team noticed and began opening a way for them with what little aura they had left.

Once they were as far as the girl had needed to go, she jumped from his grip, ready to be flung.

The tanned man shouted at the other two, with as loud as a voice he could muster, even in his battered and weakened state. "Fling her toward the Grimm!"

They looked at him like he was crazy and the woman shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU NUTS, WE JUST GOT AWAY!?"

He gave her a stern face and shouted back. "JUST DO IT!"

She flinched from the urgency in his voice, and the two of them began to swing their blades in time for her to land upon them. Then, with a powerful swing, the girl was sent flying into the air.

* * *

The woman flew faster than a bullet as aimed for a portal. When she saw one open she aimed herself in with no hesitation.

Once through the portal, she landed onto the ground as fast as possible with a roll, and looked around to see her surroundings. All she could see, were trees for miles and a straight path. She moved towards the trees to look into the forest, but once she got to the edge it stopped her, as if an invisible force field blocked her path.

Not even a moment later, she looked around frantically having noticed she lost her weapon in the commotion. She searched around the area, but to no avail. Now knowing she could be in the worst danger possible she walked down the path that was open to her cautiously.

Moments after going down the path, she found monsters that looked like the Grimm that had been plaguing their world, but strangely, they didn't look like Grimm that she knew of. They looked more like the monsters in the story books that her Mom had read to her late at night. Monsters like Goblins or even Sentient Swords.

After getting close to the Monsters, she found that when she was a certain distance to them, they chased after her. Noticing this, she made a mental note of the distance before they chased her, and kept out of their way.

As she walked through this world, the only thing she could think is that it was beautiful and peaceful, but the strange beings in this world acted as if they weren't more than just obstacles placed to keep people from moving around too much in the area.

Once her small investigation was over she pulled out her scroll and called up the team and the members of the Council of Hunters whom they should be with now that she has disappeared.

The scroll rang for a little while. It rang for so long, that she began to worry that there was connection. Then she heard a voice. "Is this ******? Can you **** us?"

A smile grew on her face as she heard the voice of her husband. "I can partially hear you, are you all okay?" she asked the man.

A reply came from the scroll with a different voice. "Gre**, we can he*** you ***."

She tried moving to get a better connection, but it was not getting any better wherever she went. "I can't understand you, please repeat."

Once she asked that the static began to lessen. "Can you hear us clearly now?"

She replied happier than before "Yes, I can hear you clearly."

Once she said that a commotion began to rumble through the room as if a breakthrough had been made.

She began to laugh. "Guess that means you heard me clearly?"

An older man's voice replied to her. "Indeed, now on to the situation direr than simple communication. What do you see?" The man asked her urgently.

She told him everything that was around her, and the room became confused. "So you haven't seen any Grimm in that world?"

She shook her head, not even thinking about them not being able to see her. After realizing this, she blushed. "Yes sir. Nothing except these weird monsters that look like parts of the Grimm's mutations."

The Man replied after thinking over the situation. "Can you tell us any more information about these so-called 'monsters'?"

She began to think about the things she could say, when it hit her. "These monsters seem lifeless. It's as if they could be controlled by something else."

The man, more interested than before, replied with intrigue in his voice. "That's interesting. Your scroll is also sending us data about where you are, and it is giving us some weird data. Do you think you can continue searching around?"

She began to walk around. "I am ten steps ahead of you, Professor."

He smiled on his end. "Great, we will end the call for more data to transfer. Don't worry though; we can hear everything that is happening now that this is all fixed."

She replied more than ready to continue her surveillance. "Alright."

* * *

After she said that, she hung up the call.

She walked around for a little longer, but stopped when she found a statue with a chest in front of it. She walked over to the chest and examined it as much as she possibly could. When she touched the chest, it sprung open.

She jumped back readying herself as best she could, when words popped up in front of her, in strange window-like screen. "Mission Reward: Spin Gai Gu." She read, frowning in thought.

When she said that, Dual Swords appeared in her hands. She was confused as to the situation, especially since she didn't know how to use them.

Not even a moment later, a monster jumped out at her. Its claws scratched at her face as she rolled to the side, dodging it as best she could. Now that it landed in front of her, she could see what it looked like. Once she did, it was as if her worst enemy had returned. It was an Enhanced Grimm. This one was more like a Beowolf with swords peeking out of its back.

The Grimm ran at her, as the swords came out, moving on their own to attack as if it was a companion. She jumped back readying the dual swords she had just gained. She blocked their onslaught as best she could, but with her nonexistent experience in fighting with dual swords, it was no match for an enemy that has been embedded with the knowledge of how to fight with its new body.

She was knocked down and disarmed. She thought this would be the end and closed her eyes. The Grimm leaped at her and then all of a sudden, she heard a sword pierce its body. She opened her eyes to see a swordsman attacking it with precision of someone who had fought the enemy for years.

The Grimm jumped back in pain, while the blades attacked protecting its master. The swordsman blocked them and not even a second after he did a bullet flew past him piercing all of the swords in one strike. When the opening arose, he ran towards the Grimm. It, having no other option, began running to strike back at the man. As they neared each other, the Grimm ducked underneath the swing of his blade, and sent the man flying with a well-aimed strike into the invisible force field that was created at the beginning of the battle.

The man stood back up, and turned to his friend. "Yo CloudSeix. Use your AOE skill and I will use Rengeki once you are done."

The girl nodded her head and shot a bullet into the ground, creating spears that pierced the Grimm from below. Once that was done some strange red and blue circles began to spin around the enemy. The swordsman saw this and jumped into action.

A random man's voice began to play as he ran up to the enemy. "Rengeki!"

The man struck it multiple times, before he suddenly stopped and the Grimm began to disappear into octagons.

Once the battle was over, the man walked over to the meek looking woman from Remnant and held out his hand. "Need some help up, Newbie?" he spoke cockily.

She grasped his hand and he pulled her up. "Thanks. Wait, what's a Newbie?"

Her two rescuers looked at one another then back at her. The woman who was called CloudSeix grasped her hand. "A Newbie is someone who just started a game and wants to get good at it."

She looked at CloudSeix confused "A game? What do you mean?"

The two looked at one another again and became silent. The girl just looked at them as the two just stared at one another.

She stood in spot, waiting for an answer to her question, but neither of them replied to her, as they just starred at one another.

She walked up to them waving her hands in front of their faces. They didn't even flinch. When she began to feel awkward she began to walk away from them thinking that they wouldn't notice, but as she did, they turned to her.

The man walked after her "Where are you going?"

She turned to him, scratching the back of her head. "To search around."

CloudSeix took her hand, stopping her from moving. "That's not a good idea when you don't even know how to play or that you are in a game."

The man walked up next to CloudSeix "Yeah, how did that happen anyways? Did a friend put an M2D on your head while you were sleeping or something?"

She looked at him as confused as she was prior, but before she could ask him more questions, a bullet, like the one from the battle against the Grimm in Remnant, hit her in her arm, leaving it immobile.

The two new companions turned to see who had attacked her. They saw a woman with a hacked PC. It had deathly white skin with purple veins showing themselves on her flesh. It wore a black robe with red designs in the shape of eyes accenting the chest area.

The Male player shouted at her, his voice furious. "How dare you attack us, you damn Hacker! Do you even know who you are attacking!?"

The Hacked PC looked at them as if he was an idiot for speaking to her in such a manner. "No, I do not know whom you are. Please do tell." She said sarcastically.

CloudSeix walked closer to her, then spoke with a heroic tone. "We are RPGseix0 and CloudSeix, two of the greatest PKK around.

RPGseix0 walked up with his chest out. "We are known as the Terror of Death's second coming!"

The Hacker smiled. "If that is the case, how about you show me just what you can do. Go my little pets."

Right after she said that, ten Enhanced Grimm, Boarbatusks, with nine rectangular card like things floating around where their neck would be, appeared, but this time, something was off about them. They had strange black spots surrounding them. When the two PKK's noticed it, they flinched, but, knowing that the Woman they just found was new, they readied themselves to fight them off.

The pair moved into their battle positions. CloudSeix stayed back near the woman from Remnant, shooting bullets at the enemies as much as she could. While she was doing that, RPGseix0 was moving behind the enemies as they were distracted, slashing them to keep their AGRO on him, but it was to no avail as they ran toward the two women as they gained buffs and using spells as it got closer to the woman from Remnant. The duo became confused, but had they did not have time to react to that fact as they kept fighting as hard as they could.

The woman from Remnant pulled out her new dual swords and ran at the enemy. Both of her new companions saw this and ran in to try to protect her. Once she was close to the enemy she slashed at the enemy, but all of a sudden, she was blown back by a huge gust of air blasting right in front of her. As she flew back CloudSeix jumped over and caught her as they flew, rolling on the ground.

When they looked up, CloudSeix became mortified. The gust of wind didn't come from the enemy. It came from a being that should no longer exist in "The World". It was a Giant Being that was shaped like a living armor with a crescent moon atop its head, a cloak of data in the same form as the rectangles on the Boarbatusk, long spikes between its arm pits and atop its knees, and a scythe made of light like data. When RPGseix0 saw this creature, he knew that this situation had become even more dire than he could have ever imagined.

He ran to the two girls, which were sliding between the Being's legs and grabbed both of their hands. When he did, he used a Smoke Screen and ran as fast as he could to a Gate to Gate Out of the area. Once at one, he couldn't help but be curious and turned back.

When he did, he had the surprise of his life. The Being they had been so afraid of, was fighting the Grimm with all of its strength, while it every so often turned to them to check if they had left. When he saw this it clicked in his mind. It was protecting them from what they had feared in those enemies.

He began to use the portal so that the Being could leave to safety, but when he did the portal wouldn't activate. When he turned to check behind him the battle had become heavier and all he could think was that it may be Game Over. When this came to mind, he dropped the two women and pulled out his blade.

The two Women looked up at him and he looked back at them smiling. "You two stay here, I will end this battle swiftly."

He ran with his sword out and got ready to strike the monster in front of him. The women screamed at him to stop while running after him, but they were too late. He slashed at the enemy and missed. When he noticed this it was too late for him to block or even dodge the attack. The others ran up, ready to strike and protect him till he fell over and the grim flew the opposite direction.

From the ground, RPGseix0 looked up at the person who had taken his place. "The heck, why did you jump on my head!?" he shouted at the person.

The person in question, who had taken his place, was a male child around the age of 10.

The boy shook his head. "Really, is _that_ what you say to the person who saved your life?"

RPGseix0 got up and looked at the child, before realizing the situation. "You need to get out of here, it isn't safe."

The boy snorted. "You are the ones who need to leave. By my power as an AI administrator, I Pray that the Goddess Aura shall warp you out to safety."

* * *

Right after he said that, all three of them were warped out to a Server known as Mac Anu.

The three, now in Mac Anu, looked around their surroundings. The two from this world began to jump around happily, as they had managed to escape. When they did this, the woman from Remnant smiled, guessing that this was a safe place for them to be.

The two of them walked up to her and smiled. "Finally, we are back at Mac Anu."

The girl happily smiled. "That is good. Does that mean we are safe?"

They looked at one another for just a moment, when CloudSeix nodded. "Yes, this is called a Root Town. It is where players can all be safe, buy items, and even hang out with one another."

The woman looked at her still confused. "I still don't get what you mean by Players, though?"

CloudSeix pointed all around her. "Everyone around us is a player of the game we are in. It is called The World RΩ."

When she said that, finally the woman understood. This world was not only another world, but it was also a game to all of these people that surrounded them and maybe many more. When she noticed this, she also came to a greater realization: Everyone who plays this game is in as much danger as the people of hers. The Grimm could kill them.

The woman looked at the two Players confused. "Why did you fight that monster?"

RPGseix0 moved towards her. "Because those monsters have been known to put players into a coma in the real world and if they had attacked and killed you... well you might share the same fate as our friend Yourlin."

When the Woman heard this her eyes widened. "So that's what the Grimm do in this world!?"

RPGseix0 heard what she said and his eyes widened just the same as he grabbed her shoulders. "Wait! You know what those things are!? You said they are called Grimm!? Please tell us what you know!"

The woman's face began to scrunch from the pain in her shoulders. "That hurts, please stop."

After she said that, he let go. "Wait, are you really in the game?"

* * *

She opened her mouth to answer him, but as she, did she was forcibly warped to a different area.

When she awoke from the warp, she was in an area devoid of anything but a rocking chair and a scratch in the ground in the shape of a triangle. She searched around the area to find anything, but there was nothing for her to find in this place.

Not even a moment after she moved from where she was, she saw a familiar figure. It was the Hacked PC from before. "Welcome dear girl to the place that I call home."

The girl went to pull out the weapons that she had collected from the chest from the prior area, but she couldn't find them when she did so.

The Hacker smiled. "Seems you don't know how this world works yet."

After she said that, she pulled out a staff. It had miniature Grimm heads all around the tip and those black circles surrounding it like the ones surrounding the Grimm from before.

The woman moved back, ready to dodge whatever came her way, but when she did, she noticed who the Hacker was. "Wait, you're Salem!"

Right after she came to this realization, the communication to Remnant shut off. All the people in the transmission room began to freak out over what had happened. All of the technical people worked to get the transition back on and after some time it did.

When the screen finally began to work, they were horrified to see what they saw. They saw their comrade on the ground with polygons coming from her body and Salem looking into the screen.

* * *

She smiled at them. "Ozpin, it seems you have made another mistake in your endless life. The Girl is now..."

As her last word began to go through the Scroll, it shut off for good. The room began to be hysterical again especially the man with tanned skin.

As things began to get worse, Ozpin stood up. "All of you settle down." He said in his most soothing voice.

Everyone became quiet, except the man with tanned skin. "SETTLE DOWN, MY WIFE IS IN THERE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!"

As everyone in the room became silent, Ozpin walked over to him. "We will do what she said she wanted us to do with this information, even if she is dead. We will use it to fight the Grimm and protect the people of Remnant. This in turn may even lead us to avenge her."

The man slammed his hands on the table, generating a loud bang that left a dent in the table. "AVENGE HER? YOU ARE SPEAKING AS IF SHE IS ALREADY DEAD, BUT SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

The eccentric man put his hand on his shoulder. "She is gone."

Tears began to fall from his eyes. "No, that's not true! It can't be true! That's impossible!"

The room of people all began to cry for the loss of their friend.

The tan skinned man stood up "I can't do this anymore. I have lost so much doing this."

The strong woman stood up right after him. "This is my last time helping as well. I only did this as a favor, now I must go back to where I belong."

The eccentric man shook his head in disdain. "You two need to stop thinking about yourself! What about her sacri…!"

As he was about to lecture them Ozpin stopped him by clasping a hand onto his shoulder. "You may leave at your own accord, just know, that you may return to help if you feel that it is in your best interests."

The two walked out of the room, without making another noise.

Right after they left, the eccentric man walked over to Ozpin with heavy steps. "What are you doing, are you just going to let them go!?"

Ozpin walked over to the console in the room that has all the new data that they had gained. "Yes, if they don't want to help they may only hinder the research to getting to this "The World RΩ" with their attitudes at this point. We must focus on the situation at hand. Getting all this data together to find a way to enter this world to save everyone in ours and maybe even theirs."

The eccentric man sighed. "Alright, but I do have information that may help us in our endeavor."

Ozpin looked at him interested. "What may that be?"

The eccentric man pulled out the video of the child from "The World" and a picture from his pocket.

"I know who that boy is, and how he may have gotten there, but I do not know the exact details."

Ozpin smiled. "That's good news. I will get Glenda to help you gain this information."

The eccentric man shrugged. "Good. I am gonna need all the help I can get to get it from his laboratory."

* * *

 _POV Unknown:_

 _Five years have passed since then._

 _The Information that they gained from this horrible tragedy led to the hope of humans and Faunus alike._

 _The World RΩ was at the fingertips of any Huntsman or Huntress that were brave enough to search for the truth of these Grimm or wanted to get away from the heavy Grimm battles of their world._

 _The Hunter academies have all founded a whole curriculum for going into The World RΩ._

 _They named it based on the history of The World._

 _It is called_

 _The .Hackers of RΩ._

 _How pretentious._

 _They think they are as good as the heroes of Aura..._

 _That has yet to be seen._

* * *

So... How was it? This is the first thing I have written since I have returned to writing fanfictions.

I really hope it was good. I have been dealing with a thing known as life for a while now so writing has been on the side burner, but I am happy to come back to such a great community known as . Thank you for reading my fanfiction it means "The World" to me (Badum Tish). All jokes aside I really mean it. Well as the outro goes-

This was Sora Revan Sayonara!

 **Edited by: KuroMaster**

Hey guys, it is I, the usual editor for Sora. I would like to say, I hope you enjoyed reading this. I have tried my best to edit it to make it more understandable and have less grammar incorrectness in it. If you should spot an error, just PM this Baka. I hope you have a good time, Sayonara.


End file.
